mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucky Clover/Gallery/Seasons 1-3
Season one Winter Wrap Up All three teams singing S1E11.png Twilight spring is here S1E11.png Lucky closeup S1E11.png|Smiling at the pile of snow. Applejack directing plant team S1E11.png|Noticing the huge snow pile coming towards him. Lucky and Noteworthy stare at Twilight's magic plough S1E11.png|Lucky Clover notices Twilight moving a bit faster than she should Stallions Angry S1E11.png|He and the other stallions are not pleased... Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png Twilight pleased by the progress S1E11.png|Listening to Twilight's instructions. Happy Ponies S1E11.png Call of the Cutie Lucky Clover walking past the screen S1E12.png|Walking passed Applejack and Apple Bloom. Sonic Rainboom Dr. Hooves pegasus variant S1E16.png Lucky Clover mingling with the other contestants S1E16.png|Lucky Clover, with wings. Derpy and Lucky Clover S1E16.png|Lucky Clover, listening along with Derpy. Over a Barrel Camera zooms out to show Appleloosa S1E21.png Wide shot of Appleloosa S01E21.png Wild West dances S01E21.png LuckyS1E21 03.png Appleloosa preparing S01E21.png Appleloosa ponies watching buffalo gather S1E21.png LuckyS1E21 02.png Appleloosa Preparing For Battle S1E21.png Sheriff Silverstar directing Appleloosans S1E21.png Sheriff Silverstar and ponies ready pies S1E21.png Sheriff Silverstar and ponies throwing pies S1E21.png Chief Thunderhooves has an idea S01E21.png The Best Night Ever Rarity greets Caramel and Lucky S1E26.png|Lucky Clover witnesses his lovely neighbor requesting. Glitch Noteworthy S1E26.png Rarity wins over stallions S1E26.png|He just can't refuse her... Caramel and Lucky Clover pull carriage S01E26.png Caramel and Lucky pulling carriage S1E26.png Lucky angry S01E26.png|"If you weren't friends with our neighbor, Rarity. Huh!" Arriving at the gala S1E26.png Season two Lesson Zero Spike Long List S2E3.png Spike with quill S2E03.png Sisterhooves Social Berryshine Pie 2 S2E5.png|Presenting them with the prize ribbon. Lucky Clover 2 S2E05.png|What am I doing here? I don't have a sister! LuckyS2E05 03.png|Berryshine and her sister win, Lucky Clover presenting them in a ribbon. The Cutie Pox Apple Bloom Fencing S2E06.png|Lucky watching Apple Bloom fencing Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png|CUTIE POX! Sweet and Elite LuckyS2E09 01.png|Lucky blowing a whistle. Fleetfoot wins the Wonderbolts derby S2E9.png|Lucky waves his flag. Hearth's Warming Eve Earth ponies S2E11.png|Lucky Clover, part of the Earth Pony tribe. Commotion in the crowds S2E11.png|Lucky Clover, along with the Earth Pony tribe. The Last Roundup Searching for Applejack at the rodeo site S2E14.png|Lucky cleaning Applejack at the Dodge Junction train station S2E14.png Hearts and Hooves Day Town Square exterior 2 S2E17.png Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png Putting Your Hoof Down Fluttershy at Town Square S2E19.png Goldengrape about to grab some vegetables S2E19.png Fluttershy "Excuse me" S2E19.png Fluttershy excuse me S02E19.png Rarity "Well of course you can." S2E19.png Rarity nopony before S2E19.png Fluttershy sad2 S02E19.png Pinkie Pie Rarity worry S02E19.png Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Iron Will walking S02E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Lucky and Wildfire arguing S02E25.png Lucky and Wild Fire arguing S02E25.png LuckyS2E25 03.png Love spell in action S2E25.png LuckyS2E25 05.png Lucky and Wildfire S2E25.png LuckyS2E25 06.png Princess Cadance coming S2E25.png Princess Cadance checking on the catering S02E25.png Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Rainbow Dash races over the Faire grounds S3E01.png One Bad Apple Pinkie Pie sees the CMC S3E4.png Pinkie Pie's float overtaking tomato float S3E4.png Magic Duel A magic duel at Town Square S3E5.png Rarity called upon S3E5.png Apple Family Reunion Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png Spike at Your Service Spike runaway balloon S3E09.png Magical Mystery Cure Twilight nearly bumps into Sweetie Drops S03E13.png Blank flank musicians animation error S3E13.png |index}}